La mujer de su vida
by Titania de Oberon
Summary: Inuyasha es un millonario ranchero que adora su libertad por sobre todas las cosas. Kagome,la hija de su socio es un tenaz jovencita que esta empecinada en echarle el laso y no se detendra hasta que logre conseguir aquello que anhela...él.


_Libro escrito originalmente por Diana Palmer y adaptado por Titania de Oberon._

* * *

**La mujer de su vida**

Capitulo 1

Kagome lo vio a lo lejos, cabalgando sobre el gran semental que ya había matado a un hombre. Odiaba al caballo, aunque debía admitir que tenía un aspecto regio con aquel alto y taciturno jinete sobre la grupa.

Tal vez fuera un caballo asesino, pero respetaba a Inuyasha Taisho. Como la mayoría de la gente de Jabocville, Texas. Su familia había vivido en el Guadalupe River desde la guerra civil, en un rancho llamado Lariat.

Era primavera, y eso significaba rodeo. No era nada extraño ver al dueño de Lariat cabalgando al atardecer, echando una mano para recuperar un becerro perdido o marcando alguna res. Taisho se mantenía en forma con el trabajo del rancho, y a pesar del hecho de estar asociado al padre de Kagome y de compartir un despacho con él, sus hombres no lo veían demasiado.

Aquel año estaban utilizando helicópteros para agrupar el ganado, y habían armado un corral en una ancha zona de terreno para revisar cada res, separar los novillos y marcarlos. Era un trabajo duro, no apto para débiles. Inuyasha Taisho no habría permitido que Kagome se acercara, pero no era un asiento de primera fila en el corral lo que ella quería. Si pudiera llamar su atención, distraerlo un momento de su tarea y que mirara en su dirección...

Kagome se puso en pie sobre el tronco más bajo que conformaba la valla, y, evitando cuidadosamente el alambre de púas, movió su sombrero Stetson color crema en dirección a Taisho. Era la viva imagen de la elegancia juvenil con sus pantalones de montar, la sexy camisa de seda rosa y las botas altas negras. Su padre, Eichi Higurashi, era socio y amigo de inuyasha, y si Kagome quería ir tras éste, su padre la animaba a hacerlo. Sería un matrimonio planeado en el cielo. Eso, si ella conseguía de alguna forma convencer a Taisho, por supuesto.

Era un hombre esquivo y ásperamente masculino. Hacía falta algo más que una jovencita de casi veintiún años con un padre rico para atraparlo. Pero Kagome tenía gran confianza en sí misma; era bella e inteligente. Su larga melena negra caía hasta su cintura, y se negaba a cortársela. Le sentaba bien a su alta y esbelta figura y era un elegante marco para su suave rostro ovalado y sus grandes ojos chocolate. Tenía una alegre sonrisa que nunca se desvanecía. Kagome siempre estaba llena de fuego, ardiendo con un amor por la vida que su padre comparaba a menudo con el de su madre, muerta hacía tiempo.

—¡Inuyasha! —llamó, con una voz clara que cruzó el límpido aire de la mañana.

Taisho volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Incluso en la distancia, Kagome pudo ver la fría expresión de sus pálidos ojos color ámbar, los rasgos duros y nítidamente delineados de su rostro. Era un hombre rico. Trabajaba duro y jugaba duro. Tenía mujeres. Kagome sabía que así era, pero también conocía su discreción. Era un hombre hecho y derecho y vivía como tal. No había nada de muchacho en aquel cuerpo alto y en plena forma. Hacía años que había madurado. Su padre, un hombre rico y alcohólico se encargó de quemar su juventud, exigiendo una obediencia ciega del único hijo de su frívola y huida mujer.

Kagome observó cómo cabalgaba hacia ella. Se detuvo junto a la cerca, sonriéndole con ligera arrogancia. Era un hombre fuerte, de largas piernas, estrechas caderas y anchos hombros. No había un gramo de grasa de más en él. Gracias al cuello abierto de su camisa roja, la mirada de Kagome tuvo acceso a la morena musculatura y al oscuro vello de su pecho. Los vaqueros realzaban los poderosos músculos de sus piernas, y tenía manos grandes y elegantes que ella anhelaba sentir en las suyas con pasión. Aunque no tenía demasiadas expectativas de que llegara a suceder. Taisho la trataba la mayoría del tiempo como a una cría, o incluso como a una molestia menor.

—Has madrugado mucho, pequeña —dijo con su voz profunda, aterciopelada, con un ligero matiz tejano. Bajo el ala del sombrero, sus ojos eran color oro intenso, y tan penetrantes como sólo podían serlo los ojos de esa extraña tonalidad.

—Mañana cumplo veintiún años —dijo Kagome con frescura—. Va a haber una gran fiesta para celebrarlo y tienes que venir. Corbata negra, y no se te ocurra traer a nadie. Vas a ser para mí toda la tarde. Es mi cumpleaños, y en mi cumpleaños quiero regalos... y tú eres el mío. Mi gran regalo.

Inuyasha alzó sus oscuras cejas con gesto indulgente.

—Deberías haberme dicho antes que iba a ser un regalo de cumpleaños —dijo—. Tengo que estar en Omaha el sábado.

—Tienes tu propio avión —le recordó Kagome—. Pue­des volar.

—A veces tengo que dormir —murmuró él.

—Yo no lo aseguraría —replicó Kagome, batiendo sus largas pestañas sugerentemente—. ¿Vendrás? Si no lo haces, meteré una almohada debajo de mi ves­tido y te acusaré de ser el culpable. Tu reputación se irá al traste, te echarán del pueblo rociado de brea y plumas y...

Inuyasha rió al ver el destello de la mirada de Kagome, su radiante sonrisa.

—Eres una bruja —acusó—. Probablemente me darán una medalla por haber logrado atravesar tus defensas.

Kagome se preguntó cómo se habría enterado de eso, y supuso que su orgulloso padre le habría ha­blado de su reputación por la indiferencia que mos­traba ante los hombres.

Taisho encendió un cigarrillo y dio una profunda ca­lada.

—Las niñas y sus antojos —murmuró—. De acuerdo. Daré unas vueltas contigo por la pista y brindaré por tu cumpleaños, pero no me quedaré. No puedo per­mitírmelo.

—Vas a matarte trabajando —protestó Kagome, y añadió en tono solemne—: Sólo tienes treinta y cuatro años y parece que tienes cuarenta.

—No pasamos buenos tiempos —murmuró él, son­riendo al ver la intensidad del radiante y joven rostro de Kagome—. Hemos tenido sequía y bajada de pre­cios. Debo hacer todo lo posible para mantener mi negocio a flote.

—Deberías tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando —aconsejó Kagome—. Y no me refiero a una noche en el pueblo. Deberías alejarte de aquí para descansar de verdad una temporada.

—No puedo permitirme unas vacaciones —dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo ante la exasperada mirada de la jo­ven—. ¿Qué vas a ponerte para esa fiesta tuya? —pre­guntó para distraerla.

—Un vestido de ensueño. Seda blanca, escotado, con tirantes, y una gardenia en el pelo.

—Eso suena peligroso —dijo Inuyasha con suavidad.

—Lo será —prometió Kagome, lanzándole una suge­rente mirada—. Puede que incluso te des cuenta de que he crecido.

Taisho frunció el ceño. Aquel coqueteo no era nuevo, pero últimamente resultaba más inquietante. Solía encontrarse evitando a la pequeña señorita Higurashi sin entender realmente por qué. Su cuerpo se puso alerta mientras la miraba, y se movió inquieto en la silla. Kagome era demasiado joven para él, y además, virgen, al menos según su protector padre. Todos aquellos años de obsesiva protección paternal habían dado como resultado una jovencita muy inmadura e inasequible. No convenía dejar que se acercara. No es que resultara fácil acercarse a Inuyasha Taisho, ni siquiera para sus infrecuentes amantes. Tenía bue­nos motivos para mantener a las mujeres a distancia. Mientras crecía aprendió demasiado bien que las mu­jeres no eran de fiar.

—¿A qué hora? —preguntó en tono resignado.

—¿Hacia las siete?

Inuyasha permaneció pensativo un momento.

—De acuerdo —dijo, bajando ligeramente el ala de su sombrero sobre sus ojos—. Pero sólo me quedaré una hora.

—¡Estupendo!

Inuyasha no dijo adiós. Nunca lo hacía. Hizo girar a su caballo y se alejó con tal arrogancia que Kagome deseó poder tirarle algo a la cabeza. Era delicioso, pensó, y su cuerpo ardía sólo con mirarlo.

Dando un largo y profundo suspiro, se volvió y montó su yegua. A veces se preguntaba por qué se mo­lestaba en adorar a un hombre como aquél. Uno de aquellos días se casaría y ella se moriría. ¡Que Dios no permitiera que se casara con alguien que no fuera ella!

Ese fue el momento en que la realidad la golpeó por primera vez entre los ojos a Kagome. ¿Por qué un hombre maduro como él, con toda su experiencia, iba a querer una inexperta y joven mujer como ella a su lado? Aquella pregunta le preocupó tanto que casi perdió el control de su montura. Hasta ese momento nunca se había planteado sus posibilidades reales con Inuyasha. Nunca se había atrevido. Lo cierto era que su situación le asustaba. Nunca había pensado en su vida sin él. ¿Y si tenía que empezar a hacerlo?

Mientras cabalgaba de vuelta a su casa, se fijó en el color de la hierba. Había muchos trozos muy secos, de tono marrón. Eso era muy malo para el ganado, y si no llovía pronto, la nueva hierba se quemaría rápi­damente bajo el intenso sol de Tejas. Sabía mucho so­bre el negocio del ganado. Después de todo, su padre se dedicaba a él, y ella era hija única que trabajaba duro para compartir sus intereses. Sabía que si no ha­bía suficiente heno al final del verano, Inuyasha tendría que importar pienso para que sus reses pasaran el in­vierno. El coste de esa operación resultaba prohibi­tivo, y podía suponer un desastre económico para al­guien con un negocio del tamaño del de Inuyasha.

Pero si Inuyasha se arruinaba, pensó Kagome, ella se bus­caría un trabajo para mantenerlo. Sólo pensarlo le hizo doblarse de risa sobre su montura. El orgullo de Inuyasha nunca le permitiría aceptar aquella clase de ayuda.

Incluso el río Guadalupe iba con el cauce bajo. Aquel río, como casi toda aquella parte de Tejas, te­nía mucha historia. Los arqueólogos habían encon­trado restos de campamentos indios en sus orillas que se remontaban a más de siete mil años de antigüedad y, debido a ello, gran parte de la zona había sido de­clarada reserva natural.

Inuyasha habría encajado muy bien en el agitado pa­sado de aquellas tierras, Excepto por su actitud hastiada hacia la vida y las mujeres, probablemente como resultado de tener demasiado dinero y tiempo en sus manos. A pesar del duro trabajo en sus tierras, pasaba mucho tiempo en el despacho, hablando por teléfono, y también viajando. Estaba tan centrado en ganar di­nero que parecía haber olvidado cómo disfrutarlo.

Kagome cabalgó lentamente hacia su casa, un poco deprimida por haber tenido que trabajar tan duro para conseguir que Inuyasha aceptara ir a su fiesta. Y aún ron­daba su cabeza la especulación de un futuro sin él.

Su padre salía justo cuando ella empezaba a subir las escaleras del porche. Vivían en una gran casa amarilla, de estuco, con un pequeño jardín, una pis­cina tras éste, y un garage en el que permanecían guardados el Jaguar rojo de Kagome y el Mercedes Benz de su padre. El lugar estaba rodeado de grandes robles. El río Guadalupe estaba cerca, pero no dema­siado, y Tejas se extendía como un gran mantel verde amarillo hacia un abierto y espacioso horizonte.

—Aquí estás —dijo Eichi Higurashi. Era un hombre elegante, alto, de pelo cano y ojos verdes—. Llego tarde a una reunión. Los proveedores han llamado para algo relacionado con los canutillos de queso. Di­cen que no podrán hacerlos.

—Llamaré a Ema. Ella los hará si se lo pido ama­blemente —dijo Kagome, sonriendo al pensar en su ma­drina—. Inuyasha va a venir a la fiesta. Lo he atrapado en el río.

Higurashi miró cariñosamente a su hija por encima de sus gafas.

—Haces que parezca un zorro. Ten cuidado joven­cita: si no lo cercas bien, podría escaparse.

—No a mí —Kagome rió y su rostro de iluminó con juvenil seguridad—. Tú espera. Un día de estos llevaré colgado un nuevo diamante. No podrá resistirse. Lo que pasa es que todavía no lo sabe.

Higurashi se limitó a mover la cabeza. Su hija era tan joven... Todavía no había aprendido que la vida daba con una mano, pero luego pedía cuentas con la otra. Aunque aún le quedaban muchos años para aprender aquellas duras lecciones. Que disfrutara mientras pudiera. Él sabía que Inuyasha nunca se casaría con una jovencita como su preciosa hija, pero eso era algo que ella tendría que descubrir por su cuenta y aceptar uno de esos días.

—Estaré de vuelta a las cuatro —dijo, pellizcando cariñosamente su mejilla—. ¿Vamos a tener champán? Si es así, espero que se lo hayas encargado a los pro­veedores. No pienso utilizar mi reserva particular hasta el día de tu boda.

—Sí vamos a tener champán y sí se lo he encargado a los proveedores —dijo Kagome—. Después de todo, no se cumplen veintiún años todos los días.

Eichi miró a su hija con orgullo.

—Eres como tu madre. Ella estaría tan orgullosa de ti como yo lo estoy.

Kagome sonrió.

—Sí —hacía mucho tiempo que su madre había muerto, pero los recuerdos eran aún de una dulce amargura. La señora Higurashi fue una mujer vivaz y bri­llante, un zafiro rodeado de diamantes. Su marido nunca volvió a casarse, y no parecía sentir demasiada inclinación hacia la compañía de otras mujeres. Solía decirle a Kagome que el verdadero amor era un regalo muy escaso del cielo. El y su madre habían recibido esa bendición, y se sentía satisfecho con conservar sus recuerdos.

—¿Cuánta gente va a venir, por cierto? —preguntó mientras se ponía el sombrero.

—Unas cuarenta personas —contestó Kagome—. No demasiadas. Sólo algunos amigos míos y otros de Inuyasha —sonrió—. Quiero asegurarme de que sean com­patibles antes de llevármelo al altar.

Higurashi rompió a reír. Además de haber heredado su buen olfato para los negocios, su hija era incorre­gible.

—¿Crees que tendrán mucho en común?

Kagome frunció sus bonitos labios.

—El dinero y el ganado siempre son una buena mezcla —recordó a su padre—. Además, los amigos de Inuyasha son casi todos políticos. Se enorgullecen de te­ner cosas en común con los potenciales votantes.

Higurashi guiñó un ojo.

—Bien pensado.

Kagome se despidió moviendo la mano y fue a lla­mar a Ema para pedirle que hiciera los canutillos de queso y a los proveedores para que finalizaran los arreglos. Era una buena anfitriona, y le gustaban las fiestas. Era un reto encontrar gente compatible y reu­nirla en una atmósfera hospitalaria. Hasta ese día, lo había hecho muy bien. Ahora había llegado el mo­mento de demostrarle a Inuyasha lo organizada que era.

Las flores y la comida acababan de llegar cuando iba por el largo pasillo hacia su habitación para ves­tirse. Mordisqueó un ala de pollo mientras caminaba, esperando no morirse de hambre. Iba a haber cosas de picar y bebidas, pero no una mesa a la que sentarse para comer adecuadamente. Había decidido que pre­fería bailar a comer, y un competente grupo local iba a amenizar el baile. Ya estaban en el salón, montando el equipo y afinando, mientras Tae, el ama de llaves, vigilaba a algunos vaqueros del rancho encargados de ordenar las sillas y apartar los muebles. Odiaban ser utilizados para trabajos en el interior de la casa, y sus acusadoras miradas lo demostraban. Pero Kagome sonrió y al instante se derritieron. La mayoría eran hombres que ya trabajaban para su padre cuando ella nació, y, como éste, siempre la habían mimado.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, sintiendo una gran excitación al pensar en la tarde que la esperaba. Inuyasha no iba a la casa a menudo, sólo cuando su padre que­ría hablar de negocios fuera del despacho, o, de vez en cuando, para tomar una copa con algún conocido de éste. Contar con él para la fiesta era una estimu­lante novedad. Sobre todo si terminaba como ella ha­bía planeado. Tenía la mira bien puesta sobre el gran ranchero. Ahora no debía errar el tiro.

* * *

El vestido de Kagome había sido diseñado por un modisto de San Antonio que también te­nia una boutique en un gran centro comercial de la ciudad. Kagome se enamoró de él en cuanto lo vio. El hecho de haber tenido que gastarse toda su paga no la echó para atrás. Era sencillo, sofisticado, y el vestido ideal para hacer que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que ya no era una niña. El bajo corpiño dejaba la curva de sus generosos senos seductora­mente expuesta, y las estrechas tiras de diamante apenas lo sujetaban. Daba la sensación de que po­drían salirse en cualquier momento, y ése era el en­canto del vestido. La falda de seda blanca caía con suavidad sobre unos bonitos zapatos de raso. Lle­vaba su larga melena en un elaborado peinado sujeto con horquillas de diamante. La pequeña gardenia de seda que había añadido a éste era pura dinamita. Le hacía parecer inocentemente seductora. Justo lo que quería. 

Se sintió un poco nerviosa mientras bajaba las ele­gantes escaleras. Los invitados ya estaban llegando, y la mayoría eran de una edad cercana a la de Inuyasha. Eran hombres de negocios con éxito, la mayoría polí­ticos, con esposas y novias del brazo, exquisitamente vestidas. Por un instante, Kagome se sintió demasiado joven e incómoda. Pero enseguida sonrió y se lanzó a su trabajo de perfecta anfitriona.

Simuló a la perfección. Nadie notó que sus esbel­tas piernas temblaban. De hecho, un amigo de uno de los políticos más jóvenes, un moreno llamado Koga ōkami, tomó la sonrisa como una invitación y se pegó a ella como un sello. Era alto y atractivo, pero no muy sofisticado. Y, aunque lo hubiera sido, Kagome tenía su corazón puesto en Inuyasha, y fue de grupo en grupo, tratando de librarse de su admirador.

Desafortunadamente, éste era testarudo. La llevó a la pista a bailar un vals justo cuando Inuyasha entraba.

Kagome sintió ganas de gritar. Inuyasha estaba increí­blemente elegante con su esmoquin, que enfatizaba su atractivo. Tras dedicar a Kagome una divertida mi­rada, se volvió a saludar a dos atractivas mujeres ma­duras. Su secretaria, Kykio Stark, no había sido invi­tada; Kagome se había encargado específicamente de ello. Ya había suficientes cotilleos sobre los dos, y Kikyo no era una competencia justa.

Gracias al pelirrojo patoso que estaba bailando con ella, Kagome perdió su oportunidad. Le sonrió con dulzura y de pronto, con total precisión, le golpeó en el tobillo con el pie.

—¡Ay! —se quejó el joven secretario.

—Lo siento, Koga —murmuró Kagome, batiendo las pestañas inocentemente—. ¿Te he pisado?

—Ha sido por mi culpa. He dado un paso equivo­cado —dijo él, forzando una sonrisa—. Tú bailas muy bien.

Kagome pensó que era un mentiroso encantador. Volvió la vista hacia Inuyasha, pero éste se hallaba muy entretenido hablando y sonriendo a una preciosa rubia que lo miraba como si acabara de descubrir el me­jor regalo de todos bajo el árbol de Navidad. «No gra­cias a mí», pensó Kagome con pesar.

Pero ella también sabía jugar al juego de ignorar y volvió de nuevo sus ojos chocolates hacia Koga. «Feliz cumpleaños para mí», pensó en silencio. Luego pre­guntó a Koga por su trabajo y charlaron mientras bai­laban.

Inuyasha se había sentado en un sofá con la rubia, que en ese momento le decía algo al oído. Kagome quiso echar atrás la cabeza y gritar. A fin de cuentas¿de quien era la fiesta, y con que político estaba la rubia aquella? Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún hom­bre mayor sin pareja.

—Supongo que debería bailar con Diana, al menos una pieza —dijo Koga al cabo de un rato—. Es mi prima. No tenía nadie más a quien traer. ¿Me discul­pas un segundo?

Dejó a Kagome y fue directamente hacia la rubia que tenía dominado a Inuyasha. Pero si esperaba que ella sacrificara su trofeo, estaba muy equivocado. Habla­ron en susurros, mientras Inuyasha miraba por encima del hombro a Kagome, con una sonrisa levemente burlona en los labios. Ella le dio la espalda y fue a por una copa de champán.

Koga volvió al cabo de un minuto.

—No le importa que no baile con ella —dijo, son­riendo—. Ha encontrado a un ganadero al que echar el lazo. El hombre con el que está es Inuyasha Taisho, ya sabes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Kagome inocentemente, tra­tando de no mostrar lo furiosa que estaba. Entre Koga y su prima le habían arruinado la fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Me pregunto por qué estará aquí —dijo Koga, frunciendo el ceño.

Kagome lo tomó de la mano.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo, arrastrándolo hacia la pista.

Monopolizó a Koga durante el resto de la tarde, ignorando a Inuyasha como si nunca lo hubiera visto y como si no le importara volver a verlo. Que flirteara con otras mujeres. Que le rompiera el corazón. El nunca lo sabría. Mantendría la barbilla alzada aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. Sonrió a Koga y co­queteó descaradamente. Cuando llegó el momento de cortar el pastel, le pidió que la ayudara a servirlo. Inuyasha ni siquiera pareció fijarse en que lo estaba igno­rando. Pero el padre de Kagome estaba completamente desconcertado y la miraba sin comprender nada.

—Esta fiesta es un aburrimiento —dijo Kagome una hora después, cuando sintió que ya no podía soportar más ver a la rubia colgada de Inuyasha en la pista de baile—. Vamos a dar un paseo en coche.

Koga pareció sentirse incómodo.

—Bueno... he venido en un jeep...

—Usaremos mi Jaguar.

—¿Tienes un Jaguar?

Kagome no necesitó decir más. Sin molestarse en mirar hacia Inuyasha, saludó a su padre con la mano, le mandó un beso y tiró de Koga hacia la puerta. Aun­que éste no parecía necesitar que lo animaran. Se quedó anonadado cuando Kagome le dio las llaves y ocupó el asiento de pasajeros del elegante coche.

—¿Quieres decir que puedo conducirlo yo?

—Por supuesto. Adelante. Está asegurado. Pero me gusta ir de prisa, Koga —dijo Kagome. Y esa noche era cierto. Estaba harta de la fiesta, harta de Inuyasha, harta de su vida. Sentía un dolor que nunca había creído poder sentir. Sólo quería salir de allí, escapar.

Koga puso en marcha el coche y apretó el acelera­dor. Kagome bajó la ventanilla para que la brisa agi­tara su pelo. Se quitó las horquillas de diamantes y las guardó en el bolso, dejando que su larga melena volara al viento. El champaña que había bebido empe­zaba a surtir su efecto y le estaba haciendo sentirse muy bien. La velocidad del elegante coche deportivo estimulaba aún más su falsa euforia. No le importaba la indiferencia de Inuyasha. ¡No le importaba en lo más mínimo!

—¡Vaya coche! —dijo Koga con admiración mien­tras salían a la carretera principal.

Kagome rió y se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento con los ojos cerrado. No iba a pensar en Inuyasha.

—¡Ve más de prisa, Koga¡Parece que nos estamos arrastrando! Me encanta la velocidad. ¿A ti no?

Por supuesto que a Koga le gustaba la velocidad. Y no necesitó que lo animaran dos veces. Apretó el acelerador a fondo y los doce cilindros entraron en acción, haciendo que el coche saliera como una fle­cha.

Kagome rió, disfrutando de la velocidad, de la furia del movimiento. ¡Sí, aquello alejaría el despecho, el dolor, aquello ... !

El sonido de una sirena tras ellos le hizo recuperar el sentido. Volvió la cabeza y vio las luces azules de un coche de policía.

—¡Por Dios santo¿De dónde ha salido? —pre­guntó, asombrada—. No lo había visto. Deben lanzar­los en paracaídas —murmuro, riendo a continuación su propia ocurrencia.

Koga redujo la marcha y detuvo el coche en un lateral, con el rostro a tono con un semáforo. Miró a Kagome.

—Cuánto lo siento. ¡Y, encima, el día de tu cumple­años!

—No te preocupes. He sido yo la que te ha dicho que corrieras.

El policía se detuvo junto al coche mientras Koga bajaba la ventanilla.

—¿Koga? —exclamó el agente al reconocerlo.

—Así es, Bill —Koga suspiró mientras sacaba su carné de conducir—. Kagome Higurashi, éste es Bill Harris. Es uno de nuestros nuevos policías locales, además de mi primo.

—Me alegro de conocerlo, oficial, aunque me ha­bría gustado que hubiera sido en otras circunstancias —dijo Kagome, sonriendo débilmente—. Debería po­nerme la multa a mí, no a Koga. Es mi coche y yo le he pedido que corriera.

—Ibas a ochenta y cinco millas por hora —dijo el agente con amabilidad a Koga—. Odio tener que ha­cer esto. El señor Clark se va a enfadar mucho con­tigo. Acaba de estar despotricando sobre los conduc­tores que corren.

—El alcalde me odia de todas formas —gruño Koga.

—Yo no le diré que te he puesto una multa si tú no lo haces —dijo Bill, sonriendo.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que lo averiguará de to­dos modos. Espera y verás.

—Ha sido culpa mía —murmuró Kagome—. Y es mi cumpleaños ...

Un coche deportivo negro se detuvo en aquel momento tras el del policía. Un instante después, Inuyasha salió de él y se acercó al Jaguar.

—¿Qué sucede, Bill? —preguntó al agente.

—Han excedido el límite de velocidad, señor Taisho —dijo el oficial—. Me veo obligado a ponerle una multa.

Prácticamente iban volando.

—Imagino por qué —murmuró Inuyasha, mirando a una pálida Kagome.

—Nadie me ha obligado a correr —dijo Kagome caba­llerosamente—. Ha sido culpa mía, podría haberme negado.

—La primera lección de responsabilidad —asintió Inuyasha—. Aprender a decir no. Vamos, Kagome. Ya has causado suficientes problemas por una noche. Te llevo a casa.

—No pienso dar un sólo paso contigo, Inuyasha... —em­pezó a decir ella, furiosa.

Inuyasha rodeó el coche, abrió la puerta y sacó a Kagome sujetándola por los brazos. El contacto de sus manos provocó en ella un escalofrío de excitación.

—No tengo tiempo para discutir. Ya te las has arre­glado para meter a Koga en suficientes problemas —Inuyasha se volvió hacia el joven—. Será mejor que tú devuelvas el Jaguar. Tu prima te está esperando para irse. Siento que se te haya estropeado la tarde.

—No se me ha estropeado en lo más mínimo, señor Taisho —dijo Koga, sonriendo a Kagome—. Excepto por la multa, he disfrutado de cada minuto.

—Yo también, Koga —dijo Kagome—. Yo... ¿te im­portaría dejar de arrastrarme, Inuyasha?

—No. Buenas noches Koga. Bill.

Un coro de buenas noches rompió el silencio mientras Inuyasha llevaba a una reacia Kagome a su coche. Tras abrirle la puerta para que entrara, ocupó su asiento tras el volante y puso el motor en marcha.

—Te odio, Inuyasha —murmuró Kagome mientras salían a la carretera.

—Ése no es motivo para que incites a Koga a con­vertirse en un criminal.

La mirada de Kagome desprendió fuego cuando lo miró.

—¡No lo he convertido en un criminal! Sólo le he dejado conducir el Jaguar.

—Y le has dicho a qué velocidad ir.

—¡Él no ha protestado!

Inuyasha miró a Kagome de reojo. A pesar de la rigi­dez de su cuerpo y de la furia que reflejaba su encan­tador rostro, lo excitaba. Una de las tiras de su ves­tido se había deslizado de su hombro, revelando más que un poco de uno de sus pechos. La tela de seda perfilaba cada curva de su cuerpo, e Inuyasha pudo oler el perfume floral que la rodeaba como una seductora nube. No comprendía exactamente por qué, pero le irritaba mucho que lo excitara de aquella manera.

Encendió un cigarrillo que no quería fumar y lo apagó de inmediato, recordando que había dejado de fumar hacía una semana. Y estaba conduciendo más rápido que normalmente.

—No sé por qué diablos me invitaste a la fiesta si pensabas pasarte toda la tarde con ese joven secreta­rio —dijo en tono cortante.

—Asistente secretario —aclaró Kagome, mirando a Inuyasha. Parecía irritado. Su expresión era más dura de lo normal y estaba conduciendo tan rápido como Koga.

—Lo que sea.

—No sabía que te hubieras fijado en lo que estaba haciendo —dijo Kagome con dulzura—. Parecías muy ocupado con la primita de Koga. Se ha pasado la tarde pegada a ti.

Inuyasha arqueó las cejas.

—¿Pegada a mí?

—¿No ha sido así? —Preguntó Kagome, volviendo el rostro—. Pues lo siento, pero eso me ha parecido.

Inuyasha detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera y se volvió hacia ella, sin apagar el motor. Sus ojos escru­taron los de Kagome. Ella pudo verlos reflejados en el panel de mandos.

—¿Estabas celosa, cariño? —se burló él, en un tono grave y suave que ella nunca le había oído usar. Un agradable cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Se suponía que eras mi invitado —murmuró.

—Eso era también lo que yo pensaba, hasta que em­pezaste a coquetear con ese Koga.

Un dedo de Inuyasha jugueteó con la tira del vestido de Kagome. Ella fue a subirlo, pero él se lo impidió con la mano. Lo miró a los ojos con gesto interro­gante, y pudo sentir el latido de su propio corazón en el intenso silencio que reinó por unos instantes en el coche.

Inuyasha deslizó el dedo en torno al brazo, acariciando una piel que no conocía aún el tacto de ningún hom­bre. Al sentir que trazaba el comienzo de su seno, Kagome se puso un poco tensa.

—Van a... a echarnos en falta —dijo, con una voz que sonó demasiado aguda y asustada.

—¿Tú crees?

Inuyasha sonrió lentamente, porque sabía que estaba excitando a Kagome y eso le gustó. Podía ver sus senos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su acelerada respira­ción, y sus pezones contorneándose contra la seda.

Alargó una mano y, con buscada lentitud, apagó el motor antes de volver a prestarle su atención.

—Inuyasha—susurró ella con voz temblorosa.

—No te asustes. Va a ser delicioso.

Paralizada, Kagome vio cómo se movía su mano. Inuyasha bajó la tira del vestido, haciendo que éste se deslizara hasta la dura punta de un pezón. Después, con un leve tirón más, cayó completamente, desnu­dando el bonito pecho rosado a unos ojos que habían conocido muchas mujeres. Pero aquello era diferente. Aquella era Kagome, una joven virginal y completa­mente carente de experiencia.

Pensar aquello hizo que el cuerpo de Inuyasha se exci­tara. Deslizó un dedo por la clavícula de Kagome, sin apartar la mirada de su conmocionado rostro. Sus ojos eran enormes. Probablemente, todo aquello era nuevo para ella, y tal vez estuviera un poco asustada.

—Ya has cumplido veintiún años. Alguien tiene que ser el primero —dijo Inuyasha.

—Entonces... quiero que seas tú —susurró Kagome.

El pulso de Inuyasha se aceleró al instante.

—¿De verdad? No sé si sabes bien en qué te estás metiendo —se inclinó hacia ella, notando su repentina tensión. Se detuvo un instante, lo suficiente para de­cir—: No te haré daño.

Temblorosa, Kagome se echó contra le respaldo del asiento mientras él avanzaba. Pero no era miedo lo que sentía.

Mientras lo miraba a los _ojos, _arqueó len­tamente la espalda para dejar que el resto del corpiño cayera, y vio el deseo que brilló al instante en la mi­rada de Inuyasha.

—Tus pechos son exquisitos —susurró él, desli­zando una mano sobre uno de ellos, haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera—. Perfectos.+

—Me duelen —casi sollozó ella, con los _ojos _entre­cerrados.

—Yo puedo hacer algo al respecto —dijo Inuyasha con una breve sonrisa. Buscó con su dedo índice la cima de uno de los pechos de Kagome, lo deslizó con gran suavidad en torno a ella y observó cómo se endure­cía. Al oír el leve jadeó que surgió de entre sus labios, la miró al rostro—. Sí —dijo, como si su expresión se lo hubiera dicho todo. Y así era. Kagome lo deseaba. Le habría dejado hacer lo que hubiera querido con ella, y comprobarlo hizo que una oleada de calor recorriera su cuerpo.

Kagome se movió contra el asiento y echó la cabeza atrás, entreabriendo los labios, rogando con su cuerpo más de aquella dulzura.

Inuyasha deslizó un brazo tras su cuello, atrayéndola hacia sí. La observó mientras con una mano abarcaba uno de sus pechos, tomando su suave peso y acari­ciándole el pezón con el pulgar.

Kagome gimió suavemente ante el inesperado pla­cer, y se mordió el labio inferior.

—No hagas eso —susurró él, inclinándose—. Dé­jame...

Sus duros labios tocaron los de ella, y los mordió con suavidad, los deslizó cálidamente de un lado a otro.

—Abre la boca —dijo, y Kagome lo hizo así.

Gimió ásperamente debido a la intensa excitación que Inuyasha estaba despertando en ella. Nunca había so­ñado que un beso pudiera ser tan íntimo, tan dulcemente excitante. La lengua de Inuyasha cruzó sus labios, entró en la tierna oscuridad de su boca y la acarició.

—Inuyasha —gimió ella unos momentos después, entre­lazando las manos tras su nuca—. Inuyasha... —susurró, temblorosa.

Él no había esperado aquel brote de ardor, que le hizo ser más áspero de lo que pretendía. Presionó con fuerza su boca contra la de Kagome , haciéndole echar la cabeza atrás, mientras que con una mano acari­ciaba las duras puntas de sus pezones, que le decían lo excitada que estaba.

Siguiendo un impulso incontenible, bajó la cabeza y tomó un pezón entre sus labios, absorbiéndolo, be­sándolo, jugueteando con él con su lengua.

—Sí... sí... —gimió Kagome, acariciando el negro pelo de Inuyasha, sujetándolo allí contra ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a causa de una mezcla de frustración y dulce angustia.

Sin apartarse de ella, Inuyasha deslizó las manos por sus costados y le bajó aún más el vestido, hasta el co­mienzo de sus braguitas de encaje.

Entonces Kagome empezó a desabrocharle la cha­queta y a tirar ansiosamente de su camisa, anhelando tocarlo y experimentar lo que él estaba experimen­tando. Tiró hasta que él le apartó la mano y retiró su camisa a un lado para ella. Kagome apoyó la mano contra el espeso pelo de su pecho, y lo acarició con doloroso placer.

Inuyasha la hizo girar un poco y presionó sus caderas contra las de ella, dejándole ver lo desesperadamente que la necesitaba.

Ella volvió a gemir al sentir su pasión. Enterró el rostro en su garganta, temblorosa.

— ¿Estás asustada, Kagome? —Susurró Inuyasha a su oído—. ¿No sabías que el cuerpo de un hombre se en­durece con el deseo?

—Sí... pero no estoy asustada —replicó ella, estre­meciéndose—. Yo también te deseo. Quiero... estar contigo. Quiero saber qué se siente teniéndote...

Inuyasha escuchó aquellas palabras con una mezcla de júbilo y sorpresa. Su mente volvió a funcionar. _De­_seo. Sexo. Abrió los ojos. ¡Kagome sólo tenía veintiún años, por Dios santo! Y era virgen. Era la hija de su socio. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Se apartó de ella y, tras hacerle apartar las manos de su nuca, se volvió para abrir la puerta del coche. Sabía que debía salir de allí antes de que la tentación se volviera demasiado fuerte como para resistirla. Se detuvo junto al parachoques delantero, con la camisa abierta y el pecho palpitante. Se inclinó un poco para dejar que la brisa acariciara su acalorada piel. ¡Debía haberse vuelto loco!

Kagome, que apenas estaba recuperando el sentido de la realidad, lo miró con ojos que no comprendían exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Y entonces lo supo. Las cosas habían estado a punto de ir dema­siado lejos. Inuyasha había empezado a hacerle el amor, y, al recordar quiénes eran, se había interrumpido. Debía sentirse muy frustrado.

Quiso salir del coche y acercarse a él, pero, proba­blemente, eso sólo habría servido para empeorar las cosas. Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda hasta las caderas. Y él la había visto así, la había tocado...

Se subió precipitadamente el vestido, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada. Hacía un momento le había parecido algo totalmente natural, pero ahora no. Deslizó los tirantes sobre sus hombros, sin atreverse a mirar sus duros e inflamados pezones. Inuyasha los ha­bía besado...

Se estremeció al recordar. Pensó que ahora la odia­ría. La odiaría por haberle dejado ir tan lejos, por ha­berse burlado de él. Había nombres para las chicas que hacían esas cosas, y ella no había hecho nada por frenarlo. Había sido Inuyasha quien lo había hecho, por­que ella no habría podido.

Se ruborizó intensamente. Trató de recolocarse el peinado con manos temblorosas. ¿Cómo iba a enfren­tarse ahora a sus invitados? Todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que había pasado. ¿Y si Koga pasaba por allí con el Jaguar...?

Miró a sus espaldas, pero no había ningún coche a la vista. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en la propiedad de Inuyasha, no en la suya. ¿Habría planeado aquello?

Tras unos momentos más, vio que Inuyasha se erguía y pasaba una mano por pelo. Se abrochó la camisa y la metió en la cintura de sus pantalones. Luego abro­chó su chaqueta y estiró su corbata.

Cuando, finalmente, volvió al coche, estaba pálido y distante. Kagome lo miró mientras cerraba la puerta, preguntándose qué podría decir.

—Te llevo a casa —dijo él, tenso—. Ponte el cinturón —añadió, pues Kagome no parecía tener suficiente pre­sencia de ánimo como para pensar por sí misma.

Inuyasha puso el coche en marcha sin mirarla. Unos minutos después llegaban a la casa de Kagome.

Estaba totalmente iluminada y la mayoría de los coches ya se habían ido. El jaguar estaba cerca de la puerta principal. De manera que Koga había vuelto, pensó Kagome. Pero era posible que ya se hubiera ido. Esperaba que así fuera... y que se hubiera llevado a su prima consigo. No quería volver a verlos.

Inuyasha detuvo el coche frente a la puerta, pero no paró el motor.

Kagome tomó la manija de la puerta y luego se vol­vió a mirarlo, nerviosa.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó con suavidad.

Inuyasha siguió mirando de frente.

—No lo sé.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Yo no lo siento —dijo, con repentina valentía.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella y la miró con gesto leve­mente divertido.

—No. Yo tampoco lo siento.

A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, Kagome logró sonreír.

—Has dicho que en algún momento tenía que su­ceder.

—Y tú que querías que sucediera conmigo.

—Y lo he dicho en serio —Kagome miró a Inuyasha a los ojos, pero no encontró ningún secreto en ellos—. No me siento avergonzada por lo sucedido.

Inuyasha la miró un momento antes de hablar.

—Eres exquisita, pequeña Kagome —dijo—. Pero de­masiado joven para tener una aventura, y, a pesar de lo de esta noche, te aseguro que no tengo por costum­bre dedicarme a seducir vírgenes.

— ¿Es una aventura todo lo que tienes que ofrecer? —preguntó ella, mostrando una repentina madurez.

Inuyasha frunció los labios pensativamente.

—Sí, creo que sí. Tengo treinta y cuatro años. Me gusta mi libertad. No quiero el compromiso que su­pone tener una esposa. Al menos, de momento. Y tú no eres lo suficientemente mayor para asumir esa res­ponsabilidad. Necesitas unos años más para madurar.

Kagome se consideraba suficientemente madura, pero no pensaba discutir aquel punto con él. Sus ojos marrones destellaron.

—Pero no para la cama.

Inuyasha respiró profundamente.

—En una relación hay más cosas que el sexo, sobre el que, además, sabes muy poco.

—Puedo aprender —murmuró Kagome.

—Y muy de prisa, juzgando por lo de esta noche —asintió Inuyasha, con una maliciosa sonrisa—. Pero el placer físico se agota pronto.

— ¿Entre tú y yo? —Preguntó ella, mirándolo con adoración—. No creo que se agotara nunca. Puedo imaginarme seduciéndote en toda clase de circuns­tancias y lugares.

El corazón de Inuyasha dio un brinco. No debería pre­guntar. No debería...

— ¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó, a pesar de sí mismo.

—Por ejemplo, en el asiento delantero de un ele­gante coche deportivo europeo aparcado frente a mi casa... —murmuró Kagome.

Inuyasha sintió la sangre palpitando en su sien. Kagome lo excitaba sólo con mirarlo.

—Será mejor que entres en casa —dijo, tenso.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —replicó ella en tono irónico—. No estaría bien correr el riesgo de que al­guien nos viera.

La cosa empeoraba por momentos. Inuyasha empe­zaba a sentirse incómodo sentado.

—Kagome...

Ella abrió la puerta y se volvió a mirar su duro rostro.

—Huye mientras puedas —dijo con suavidad—. Siem­pre estaré a dos pasos de ti.

—Soy un viejo zorro, cariño —replicó Inuyasha—. No es fácil atraparme.

—Ya veremos —dijo Kagome, sonriendo—. Buenas noches, querido.

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento mientras ella cerraba la puerta y le mandaba un beso. Tenía que irse de allí para pensar. Lo último que quería era encontrarse de novio en una boda celebrada a punta de pistola. Kagome era demasiado tentadora, y la mejor manera de manejar aquella situación era alejándose de ella unas semanas, hasta que ambos se calmaran. Un hombre debía mantener la cabeza clara, en los negocios y en las relaciones personales.

Apretó suavemente el acelerador y se alejó de la casa. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer. Se buscaría un agradable viaje de negocios. Kagome lo superaría. Y él también. Había tenido mujeres. Ya había conocido aquella clase de hambre antes. Pero no podía satisfa­cerla con una virgen.

Pensó en ella, en cómo había dejado que la con­templara, y empezó a sentirse incómodo de nuevo. Su rostro se endureció mientras pisaba el acelerador más a fondo. Tal vez, un buen viaje serviría para borrar la imagen. ¡Algo debía servir!

Kagome entró en la casa, sin aliento, y preocupada pensando que lo que había sucedido pudiera notarse. Pero nadie pareció reparar en ello. Koga se acercó y le preguntó dónde había estado con Inuyasha y ella le dio una ambigua respuesta.

Durante el resto de la tarde fue la auténtica reina de la fiesta. Pero en su interior, estaba preocupada por el futuro. Inuyasha no iba a ceder sin luchar. Esperaba te­ner lo que hacía falta para atrapar aquel tejano. Lo de­seaba más que a nada en el mundo. Y ella no era una chica acostumbrada a llevarse decepciones.

Continuara…

* * *

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia. Bueno en esta no hay una adaptación al medio japonés, porque perdería el atractivo principal que son los "rancheros de Texas". Jajajaja XD. _

_Espero que sea de su agrado y les doy formado que la trama es bastante interesante y relajada, en otras palabras, atractiva para la lectura._

_Bueno eso…¡¡¡por cierto dejen review!!!_

_**Titania de Oberon**_


End file.
